<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctified by Thelittlescrimshaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852624">Sanctified</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/pseuds/Thelittlescrimshaw'>Thelittlescrimshaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Bond, Kylo Ren Has Issues, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sadomasochism, Vaginal Fingering, don't look for a plot there isn't one, light sadomasochism, seriously do NOT look for a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlescrimshaw/pseuds/Thelittlescrimshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have no idea,” he said, voice rumbling in his chest, “how brutally I’d let you treat me.”</p><p>--------<br/>"I am justified<br/>I am purified<br/>I am sanctified<br/>Inside you." --NIN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write some reylo dirty talk and this is what happened. Mild-to-medium sadomasochism abounds, but nothing too severe. </p><p>This was written while listening to the Nine Inch Nails album "Pretty Hate Machine" particularly the songs "Sin" "Something I can Never Have" "Ringfinger/Twist" and "Sanctified" - where I took the title from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her climax nearly shattered her; when she came back down, Kylo Ren  was looking up at her, mouth slick, dark hair in disarray from when she’d pulled at it, something akin to awe on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs were shaking, one hung over his massive shoulder, opening her wide for him. He planted one last kiss on the inside of her thigh and moved her legs off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smoothed his hair from his face and cupped his cheek. She gestured for him to rise. He did, following her hand, crawling up onto herbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, dropping kisses to her neck. “Like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this. Half-wrecked, half naked, still dizzy from his tongue on her cunt, unsure of how, exactly, she’d gotten here - one minute she was arguing with the Supreme Leader of the First Order - who had shown up in her room completely unannounced, raving about Sith holocrons - the next he had taken her into his arms and dropped her onto his bed, and then he’d buried his head between her thighs and now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swallowed. She couldn’t bring herself to think about what it all meant, how in his distress his first instinct was to seek her out, how he was looking at her with those eyes - so intense, so <em>hungry. </em>“Kylo...stop. Not now. Don’t look at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was half-crazed from the last Sith artifact he’d destroyed, half-mad from guilt, the voices in his head only having grown stronger since he slayed Snoke. She couldn’t take advantage of him like this, even if he'd started it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he'd eaten her out like he was a starving man.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must’ve picked up on her thought. “Maybe,” he said, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to take advantage of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ignored how his words made her cunt go slick all over again, and said, “Well I don’t, Kylo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “You can lie to yourself but not to me. You know what I think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone implied she absolutely would not like to know, but he continued, leaning down until his plump, glistening lips brushed her ear, “I think you like me like this. You know I’d be your </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if only you’d ask. You, a scavenger, wield a power over me - the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the most dangerous creature in this galaxy and the next. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words took her breath away, and much as Rey tried to hide it he read it on her face, and smirked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped her with those strong arms, until she was caged against his chest, nearly sitting in his lap. For a moment Rey stared at his bare forearms: the pale skin littered with scars, the big hands with those impossibly long fingers, burning even through her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands dragged down her rib cage, her stomach, her bare thigh, hovering just over her aching </span>
  <span>core. He placed his hand there, at the juncture of her thighs, and Rey - to her mortification - jerked her hips, eager for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled darkly, and it went straight to the ache, low in her belly. “You get off on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing sounded labored even to her own ears. She swallowed thickly. “That doesn’t mean I should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An admission, as far as he was concerned. He exhaled deeply and shifted forward, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh -</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was hard as steel, pressed into the small of her back. His hands- those long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span> fingers -stroked small circles around her hip bone. So close to touching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want to,” he crooned. “You want to use me, and I have you half-wrecked right now with just the thought of it.” He pressed a small, insistent kiss against her neck - nipping the mark afterwards with just enough teeth to make her shiver. His hands travelled up, up, under her shirt and cupped her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why you want me to,” Rey said, although her resolve was weakening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you look at me like you want to devour me,” said Kylo.  “Because I wonder what I would find,” his hand crept lower, lower. “If I touched you again. If you’d be wet for me. If you’d let me get on my knees for you again and make you scream, over and over and over again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More kisses to her neck. Rey was desperate, and he’d already eaten her out, and really…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she were honest with herself, this was inevitable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must’ve paused too long, because he gave a shattered sigh, and said in a ragged, broken voice, “Please, Rey...let me be good for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way his voice shook; maybe it was the heat of his body or her own selfish need.  But she whispered a ragged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“touch me” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and almost immediately, he obeyed and ran his finger between her slick folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nearly sobbed at the relief the surged through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hissed. His voice was rough, ridden with lust: “Tell me what you want,” he pleaded, circling his finger around her clit. “Anything for you, my sweet girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His free hand gave her breast a gentle squeeze, began rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Rey had to bite her lip to keep from moaning and for the briefest of moments, she let him pleasure her - his finger inside of her, stroking her </span>
  <em>
    <span>there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>slow and hard as he murmured sweet nothings into her neck and pinched the peaks of one breast, then the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me,” he murmured into her ear. “So good for me, Rey. Just tell me what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me first,” she challenged, unsure if she liked the praise. She had an idea, an inkling of where this was going, but she wanted to hear it from him- and maybe, just maybe, he was right: she did get off on his subjugation. “Tell me how you want me to use you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a sharp intake of breath, as if he weren’t expecting her to play along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt it, then, his consciousness creeping into hers - images and thoughts and impressions of what he wanted, each scenario more savage and violent than the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disgust and arousal battled for dominance. Rey recoiled. “Kylo - thats, that’s -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to use me. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it.” As if to prove a point, he slipped a second finger inside of her. She couldn’t help but whimper and clench her hands into the fabric of his pants when he crooked it forward, stroking her </span>
  <em>
    <span>there - </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to - to,” she gasped as he drove her higher, higher, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>brutalize </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” he said, voice rumbling in his chest, “how </span>
  <em>
    <span>brutally</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d let you treat me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey let out a ragged breath and turned to face him, straddling his lap, and truly got a look at his face. She felt ridiculous, being the only one half-naked, and worked her hands underneath the soft shirt he wore, tugged at his belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the hint and removed his shirt and pants, taking the liberty to divest her of hers as well, stared open at her bare breasts. She splayed her hands over his massive shoulders, over that soft skin, felt the thick muscles of his pectorals twitch underneath her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered how that porcelain skin would look, if she covered it in marks.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t whipcord-lean, like some of the other tall men she’d seen; despite the long limbs and delicate hands, he was massive, covered in muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wanted her to hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey dug her nails into his side, dragging them across his ribs, into the meat of his side, just above his hips. He hissed, and gave her a tiny nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached between them, took his length into her hands. It was sized just like the rest of him, thick and long - she could just barely wrap her hand around its girth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth went dry - oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go slow,” he murmured, placing his hands on her hips. “I’ve got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hide the shock on her face - how was she here, with this man - broken as he was, bonded to her - asking to be treated so brutally, yet being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he murmured. “I would never…” he held her steady as she shifted above him, placed his cock between her slick folds, and slowly, slowly, sank down onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buried his head in the crook of her neck and let out a hiss. She paused halfway through, unsure if what she felt was pleasure or pain - she was full, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so full,</span>
  </em>
  <span> unused to being stretched that way, core </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching </span>
  </em>
  <span>from having too much and not enough…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me, if it’s easier.” The words were soft, as if he were only half-aware of what he was saying. “Make it hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored how her mouth watered at the suggestion, and instead followed his instruction, biting down into the meat of his shoulder as she took him to the hilt in one fell swoop. He gasped - at which, she wasn’t sure - and tightened his grip on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, eyes dark and hungry. “Now,” he murmured, “Take what you will.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Use me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rey did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am purified<br/>I am terrified<br/>I am sanctified<br/>Inside you </p><p>- Sanctified, NIN</p><p>Please water your local author plant by dropping a comment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>